bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hasu no Hana Nōrishin
Hasu no Hana Nōrishin (脳裏芯 蓮の華, Lotus' Flower Mind Core) is the third highest ranking member of the noble Nōrishin clan. A Kidō expert and the founder, patron and trainer of the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit. (Regarding her naming - although it is 蓮花 "Renge" what usually stands for Lotus Flower, "Hasu no Hana" might be explained to stand for Lotus' Flower as in the genitive case.) Appearance Haso no Hana has bronze skin, andlong platinum white hair that is spinned and tied usually in to a bun with a hairpin, as is customary among her family. Also much like her relatives she has golden eyes, and the trademark sharp cheekbones and ears which appear slightly pointed. Her casual attire consists of a purple or levender furisode kimono with pale violet obi and possibly other accessories of the traditional noble lady's outfit. The pattern or theme is usually following the actual seasons and holidays, but usually it is of a floral design. Her footwear is either a pair of geta or zōri. She wears a thin golden circlet with a crystal pendant on her forehead which continues around her head and sports two golden lotus pins. A larger golden lotus shaped hairpin is set on to the front of her bun giving the sense of a coronet supposed to signify social status in Seireitei. When she is training the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit, or is on a fied operation to counter forces or intelligence opposed to Soul Society she wears black Kidō Corps outfit with the long white masking, except with an additional haori. She wears a narrow pale levender obi under it and the long mask. Personality As the daughter of the head of a great noble house Hasu no Hana has had to live up to high expectations. Such as finesse in social suave, etiquette, excessively cultured schooling in liberal arts, music and house crafts, obedience, resignation and humility. She actually did qualify but shifted from that focus after she needed to seek marriage annulement in a relatively early age. Hasu no Hana is fond of many scholarly passtimes, such as reading books, studying scrolls, interpolating Reishi-salvaging data with termins and locations... and is generally taking delight in anything related to Demon Magic. She often takes time to practice Kidō and spares time for meditation just as much, bringing her mind in control of her capabilities. She seems to prefer to stay in her house compound to study, to train or to meditate. She is even tempered, soft spoken, and often even cordial, coupled with a mature and serious demeanour. She might muster sound confidence but she is also good enough in reading people not to give much cause to their annoyance and also capable to corvrertly manipulate tip of the scales of social dynamics to her favor. She rarely allows herself and of course of her suborinates to make mistakes. She dislikes her mistakes or errors to be pointed out especially if made public, but she endures such humiliation with accepting scilence, and by avoiding eye-contacts. She diplomatically warns people of what they do or did wrong, often to the point they gladly submit to her point of view. She has tatctful agency and one has to be naïve to put it past over her to manipulate others quite effortlessly. She - of course - takes painstaking effort to mask such actions and endeavors too by taking on the seeming of humility that is expected from a female (regardless of one's social standing) often playing out situations and especially conversations and dialogs to turn into her favor by giving the sense of that the other party did figure out what needs and has to be done, where she appears to be only the one who merely hinted at that. Perhaps it is to most people's relief that Hasu no Hana does that most of the time to incite or implement selfless endeavours rather than for her personal gain. She is often outright frugal with herself - to the point that other people might think she hasn no real zest for life's plaeasures. I thruth Hasu no Hana can spot and find joy in things simple other people may overlook. She avoids conflicts and tends to hesitate entering one directly. She also tends to avoid combat, let alone battle. However when there's no way to broker a diplomatic resolution to a situation her determination knows little bounds, and she faces an opponent or the enemy no matter how strong they are. She is confident in her powers and believes that a bright soul's most powerful weapon is the mind that may overcome the foe in any given situation, provided that one pays close attention on the states of mind and to the surroundings, especially where there's a transaction of the two, which is usually always pervalent, except in meditation, when the self submerges in to its inner world. Hasu no Hana is virtually the only member of the Nōrishin noble family possessing a tripartite surname which is a construct state in itself. Given her social status, she is usually always addressed in the formal way, so everyone uses her surname in its entirety. Her mother called her sometimes 'Hana'. Now with her being passed on, she would find distasteful someone calling her like that, and likely would take offense as well. Background Upbringing Hasu no Hana says she walks Seiteitei for 32 dozen decades. She is the second child of His Grace, the Duke Nōrishin, the Patriarch of the noble Nōrishin clan, and his spouse, Yōkō Nōrishin. Being second-born does not confer the official ranking of "Princess", so rather she is formally addressed as "Marquise" (侯爵婦人 - Kōshaku fujin ), yet still she is commonly referred to and addressed as Princess (姫 - Hime) - as is customary style of a female heir (albeit only second) of a great noble house. The Nōrishin clan's intense infuence among demon magicians and Kidō enchanters definitely left its mark on Hasu no Hana. She was raised according to the strict and demanding standards of a noble scion and also with serious discipline and cultivation of humilty that is utmost expected from a decent young noblewoman. Her aptitude with Kidō showed great promise and Hasu no Hana exceled in the art of Bakudō spells. Hadō spells, she said, were less entertaining for her. She preferred the subtlety and intricacy wowen in to a spell, and the resplendence of the mental and cognitive processes to implement, fuse, disjoin, and create them. Arranged engagement, deranged annulement Her dispensation to engage in 'public' outages was as restricted as any of the young noble ladies as she still as a young girl it was arranged that she would marry Akeno Ryōdoji. Public records, birth ans marriage certificates of even the nobles may be accessed for the rightful reason, but either way this makes her about at least 11 centuries old, as the family of the groom was exiled from Soul Society about a thousand years ago. When the Ryōdoji fell from their noble position the marraige was concluded. As she ranked higher in her family that her groom was in his own, it was him who moved in with the family of the bride-to-be for a period of time prior to the eventual marriage. Following their public engagement ceremony Hasu no Hana was assingned to carry out some public functions on behalf of the clan. Such as to congratulate various children for attaining the clan's special grant for their mental and spiritual excellence proven in earlier tests. Some were sponsored to attend the Shin'ō Academy yet some were afforded special accolade and were "adopted" by the clan. During an unannounced visit - already possessig the subjective right as a "permanent guest" of the Nōrishin family - that Akeno planned to pleasantly surprise Hasu no Hana with he vitnessed his fiancee performing a dance with the recently adopted children in the inner garden of the Nōrishin Manor (where he actually still had no dispensation to be), and also seen what he believed Hasu no Hana killing each of the children at a given step with a Kidō spell that disperses them. Shocked and distraught the youth instantly got to the maid questioning her abominable conduct. Hasu no Hana was of surprised to see his fiancee, as she did not expected a visit from him. She said it is not what it may seem like. Befor she could fully explain her actions to her upset fiancee, Akeno frustrated in firm disbelief stomed out, saying he will warn the other houses of this atrocious happening. He only attempted to, though, as the Duke Nōrishin appeared and put the boy into stasis with his Seishinhogo. Of course it was only a matter of time before the Ryōdoji family tured to Nōrishin about their missing son. Akeno was able to utter a quick message to his family through ann instant Bakudō sepell. They calaimed that the Nōrishin are practicing Kuchiyose (口寄せ, Necromancy), and are trafficking souls back and forth fro the Reitoro, and Akeno revealed their dealing so they took care of him, and demanded justisce. The Duke Nōrishin however said that Akeno is merely held in stasis lest causing grave misuderstanding. The Ryōdoji asnwered that unlike the Nōrishin they have nothing to hide and threatened to put the "Demon magicians" to an end if they did not hand over the boy and confess their foul deeds to all of Soul Society and be banished. The Duke Nōrishin released Akeno form stasis who in his confusion ran away and grabbed Hasu No Hana along with him. Her brother Prince Kyokko Nōrishin took after them. Some of the Ryōdoji started chasing them, while the rest tried to subdue the Duke Nōrishin. The misunderstanding escalated to open warfare and Ryōdoji retainers started fights with Nōrishin retainers all across the Seireitei. The chaos was only ended after the Duke presented Royal Writs of Transition for the Souls that Hasu no Hana allegedly murdered on the family grounds. The Ryōdoji brought great shame upon themselves for their impetulence and violent ignorance and were stripped of their greater noble status to what they reacted with utter distaste with the values of Soul Society and still insisted having having revenge over the officials and clans responsible for their downfall. Ultimately theys were sentenced to exile to the Dangai - where they were to supposedly perish. Following this the planned marriage of Hasu no Hana and Akeno was annuled, sparing the Nōrishin family from the mortification being related to a disgraced clan. Stasis Both Marquise Hasu no Hana and Prince Kyokko were subject to a contingency spell placed upon Akeno Ryōdoji by their father earlier. As they crossed the confines of the Nōrishin Manor, they were all engulfed in another stasis field. The Duke Nōrishin managed to remove both of his children from the field centered on Akeno but it took 1000 years to dispel the effect. While entrapped she did not age, not even move one bit, yet her consciousness drifted on the spiritual conduits traversing the existing worlds. Unlike his brother however she has had no true influrnce on her astral "journeys" and retains no clear memories or sense of passing due course. She rarther recalls it as if she was dreaming for quite a long expanse of moments. Either way both her and Kyokko has had reached a state of Hōsekizen (宝石禅, Jewel Meditation) to attain a profound affinity with their respective Seishinhogo (保護精神, Spirit Guardian). After one's own tastes Sweet The millennium spent in stasis had an uncanny social side benefit for Hasu no Hana. She "advanced" well past / back of the firs line of young noble ladies available for favorable marriage. Eventually she left the confined life of a domestic noble lady behind to take actual calsses at the Shin'ō Academy of which her father was a actually founding benefactor 2100 years prior, and experienced freedom she did not know in her earlier life. Bitter During her academic studies (in 1893 in the World of the Living ) her mother fell victim to an assault inside Seireitei. The tragic incident was later revealed to be an encounter with the unnatural machination of Sōsuke Aizen related to his Hōgyoku and Hollowfication experiments, and that Lady Yōkō's own spiritual power vanished and she herself mysteriously ceased to be. The demise of the noble house's Lady was a great loss for the clan, the family, and for her daughter above question. The depression that did set on the young girl and more precisely the road to overcome it led eventually to her psychic abilities to increase exponentially in magnitude and effect. Her father withdrew from the public after the incident. Some hearsay held that the Duke may have visited the Soul King Palace where the flow of time itself may be unlike it is in other parts of Soul Society. The "Maquise Nōrishin" politely dismissed these claims on a number common audiences she needed to give and noble social events she was expected to attend as "wild rumors" and assured everyone of her father's good health, and of his "unwavering commitment to and endeavor for the continued aid of the greater balance of things in Soul Society". Savoury After she concluded her studies at the Shin'ō Academy, she received further training at the Kidō Corps. Her special ability connected to mind-affecting and -influecing spells saw reckognition among the Corps and eventually led to the formation of the yet still experimental Psychological Operations Unit. Since that, Hasu no Hana devoted most of her time for the training of Kidō specialist who joined her after a recruitment in order to raise a small but psychologically advanced special operations division within the Kidō Corps. Officially only the reformed Central 46 approved the initiative. Some say, she got the permission to found her new experimental unit much to the lobby-work of her brother, Kyokko Nōrishin, who became an elected member of the Central 46, as one of the wise men. Either way the financial funding of the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit is expected to fall on to the shoulders of Hasu no Hana or more likely in her stead to that of the Nōrishin clan's coffers. Actually it's hard to tell if "Hime-sama Nōrishin" raises a personal psychic-army or regulates an actual Kidō Corps unit. Everyone can be rest assured at least knowing that she is answerable to the Kidō and the Central 46, though. Due to her affiliation with the Kidō Corps, her brother's membership of the Central 46, and their father's reclusive nature she also adds to the common preception, that the members of the clan, aside of the serving staff and the lower ranking members, they are rarely seen in public. Additionally Nōrishin-owned Heikō (平衡 - Equilibrium) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise is seen almost as dubious or sinister as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute itself. (Especially since no one knows for sure where all eceryone's garbage goes, let alone what happens to it). Perhaps to counter this and similar concepts and to prevent possible even wilder beliefs and rumor, Hasu no Hana, as the self-imposed "substitute Lady" of the clan organizez galas for other noble houses and festivities for the common people to enhance public relatinons with the citizens of Soul Society on a regular, albeit fairly infrequent basis. Not much surprisingly her "Psy Ops" do stand around in disguise during such occasions and a number of Sninnōri guard is stationed all about the place "just in case". Can't fear your own A couple of years after the Quincy Blood War the Nōrishin still being the stauch protectors of the Soul Society as one of its essential noble houses. Despite anyone's beliefs in that no one would consider soemeone who failed to get married for a millennium may have good reason to be bound single, Hasu no Hana received a proposal through intermediaries from Tokinada Tsunayashiro - an actual widower, and a cadet branch head of the great noble Tsunayashiro house. Hasu no Hana heard centuries earlier that the man was acused to murder her wife over a petty quarrel, and some even less endearing hearsay of how gleefully cruel he was, however she knew better to give credit to common rumor. Once she too was accused of ritually murdering children en masse. People misunderstand noble agenda's on a regular basis in Soul Society - she thinks - their ken is still framed and limited to see past the dross they bring from the mortal world with themselves. Powers & Abilities Psychic power: Sensing not only ambient spiritual energy but that of the cognitive processes of other persons' minds, Hasu no Hana is able to figuratively read thoughts by deducting psychological patterns of mental performance. This "Premonition" provides her with a leeway to prepare for situations that will present themselves promptly after their conception and recognition. This may be utilized from thinking thigs over twice before uttering words to deflect possible harm and to aim possible countermeasure. She is also able to discern psychic weaknesses which she can highlight - and by concentrating on such findings - psycologically trip the balance in the resolve of a person. Hasu no Hana is also able to notice patterns in group behaviour as well what she can utilize or abuse the same way in relation to the group, or actual individauals therein. Intuitive Intellect: Hasu no Hana possesses a highly capable cognitive agility. If tension arises or in peril, she has shown herself able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to those. She has an intuitive mind, as seen from her ability to compensate against stronger opponents with sheer wits. Great Spiritual Power: Hasu no Hana was born with an above average spiritual level as is not uncommon among the newborns of the greater noble families. Over the years of disciplined training she has achieved the spiritual power level corresponding to a Kidō Corps officer. She may have equal spiritual power with his brother, but both of theirs is considered to be dwarfed by their father's power. Kidō Expert: She possesses great proficiency in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Bakudō and Hadō spells and can perform low to mid level spells without chanting. With the Nōrishin clan's collection of demon magic techniqes throughout meillennia and being an able learner and wielder of those arts her skill is comparable with any Kidō Corps commanding officer. She developed a number of mind-affecting spells herself over the recent centuries. In combination with her psychic abilities Hasu no Hana often almost instantly knows when someone is about to use demon magic just by sensing the readiness required to cast as spell, regardles of audible incantation or tangible invocation. In tandem with the "Premonition" described above, she is known to effectively counter spells invoked by others - as per the Hanki technique. Empathy: The basic ability that Hasu no Hana manifests quite often is an empathic sense that extends from her head in the hypothetic form of a cloud. With this ability she is able to sense people's surface emotions, She can augment the power both in extent and in intensity by spending spiritual power. In this sense this power is actually an ambient Bakudō-subtype Kidō spell by itself, however Hasu no Hana can maintain it too while her spiritual power is concealed, which means that she - if certain preparations are made - she can read people's emotions unnoticed if necessary. Phantom bearing (幻 軸受け): Technically as much as a bane as a boon. Their condition of sublime apartness - if exploited cleverly - may be used to take advantage of being an innate Soul of the Nōrishin family, that is being profoundly suffused with the Reishi that make up the Soul Society. With enough resolve and faith from their part family members are observed to run across normally impassible surfaces, such as water or fire, or slowing down a fall. After at least three centuries in existence and with great resolve and conviction in a cause a Nōrishin native may escape restraints imposed "unjustly" upon them or even negating barriers. Additionally while exerting some of their spiritual pressure and seeking to avoid attacks, they may easily dodge so long as they do not retaliate. See related drawbacks below at the Weakness section. 'Seishinhogo' Instead of a Zanpakuto which characterises the Shinigami, members of the Nōrishin family possess a Seishinhogo (保護精神 Sprit Guardian). Within a Seishinhogo there resides a sentient and intelligent Spirit with it's own personality. The Nōrishin consider themselves being any kind of sprit warriors - including Shinigami. This is further expressed by their combat-measure-tools that are manifsting as decorative objects or jewels rather than as blades. Inherently not meat for offense the Seishinhogo enhances defensive, abjuring magical, and intelligence measures. However the differences end there. Their powers can be activated utilizing command words, very much resembling to the way of how a Zanpakuto is "relased" by a Shinigami and how it is pulled in to the world of souls or that of the living. Seishinhogo are esssentially not Asauchi 'forged' by Ōetsu Nimaiya but are thought to be spirits bound by and to the Knowledge tool (知具 - Chi-gu) said to be placed under the protection of the Nōrishin clan. Ishiki '(意識, ''Consciousness) is the name of Hasu no Hana's Seishinhogo. It is a crystal pendant suspending on her golden cirlet. According to her point of view, Ishiki is part of her own personality sealed away in the spirit form it manifests in her subconscious "inner world". As an incarnate spirit Ishiki takes the form of a thin yet somewhat well-toned and long haired female whose shadow-like flesh looks like as if the onlooker were gazing in to the starry night sky, regardless of the time of day and the actual weather. She has emissively glowing white eyes and mouth if she opens it or is talking. Her body is covered in strips of cloth wrapping around her lower body, lower neck, shoulders and upper chest. A golden hued outline around and overtone on her body is also seen to flicker. All-in-all she looks quite akin to the Zanpakutō spirit, Kazeshini. She is aware of this fact and holds affection to that spirit in turn, despite obvious diffrences in their conduct. Ishiki has a psychoanalytical approach to almost everything in existence and is often insolently prying. She concluded that her similarity and affection for Kazeshini is no doubt the result of Hasu no Hana's hidden and/or repressed own attraction to the Liutenant of the 9th Division of the Court Guard , Shūhei Hisagi, about whom - according to Ishiki - Hasu no Hana is "fantasizing" like a pubescent girl about a person of publicity as she acclaims and zealously reads each issue of Seireitei Communication magazine of what Hisagi is the acting editor in chief. Hasu no Hana refused to confirm this "theory", but she didn't refuted it either, much to the confident broadening of Ishiki's smile, being reassured in the fact that she was proven right. She is eager to go on to resolve conficts rather than avoiding or transcending them, which makes her sometimes at odds with the other Seishinhogo and with Hasu no Hana herself. She is fond of outwitting opponents and even more so piercing them at their most vulnerable mental spot. Ishiki glady accepts every new challenge with a wry smile and casutic wit. Despite her free-willed nature she proved to be very loyal to her mistress when she refused to join to Muramasa's spirit rebellion, saying - among other things - that she neither is even bound to a Zanpakutō as he, nor has she any misgiving with the Sihinigami, and "Although I marvel at the audacity, the intricacy and the subtlety of this plan, I don't applaud you." 'Shikai ' (始解, Initial Release): This state is activated with the command phrase "Emerge". When active, Ishiki glows with violet light on Hasu no Hana's forehead. It changes neither size nor form, just glows with an eerie and sometimes sparkling light. ''Shikai Special Abilities:'' * The special ability of Ishiki is to allow Hasu no Hana to utilize effective ''Premonition''. She is thus able to acquire information of a person's action right at the moment of the decision he or she takes towards the immenient followning action. Evading, deflecting and countering strikes becomes almost effortless - as if she were knowing what the opponent has had planned. * Another special ability is the ''True Metabolism'' which allows Hasu no Hana being completely in control of every particle of her being, thus allowing her to seal and - in due course and with some further effort - repair injuries as if she was under the influence of a healing or restoration spell. These abilities, including the enhanced quasi-regenartion are however limited only to Hasu no Hana. This makes her unable to heal others with the use of her Seihinhogo but she can still attempt to save others from harm utilizing Premotion or by performing Kidō healing magic. * With her Empathy being active and Ishiki's Shikai state activated, Hasu no Hana can perceive not just only the surface emotions but also to '''read surface toughts of a subject. Shinuchi (真打, Headliner): This state is activated with the command phrase "Submerge". When active, white-violet light manifests in Hasu no Hana's eyes as it begins to emit Ishiki's active light. Shinuchi Special Ability: * Psychic Chirurgery allowes Hasu no Hana not just pry and reveal a thought, a secret or a memory in the subject's mind but also impart new knowlede previously unknown to the subject as well as grafting entirely false memories in to another psyche. It is also possible to both repair and cause severe mental dysfunctions, even amnesia. Results are in essence permanent. The use of this power is taxing for Hasu no Hana and has only a limited number of actions rendering Psychic Chirurgery. Ishiki's Bankai has an unstable power which can surge up and take on pulling out and manifesting contents of people's subconscious for good of ill of her wielder. Weakness Phantom bearing (幻 軸受け): Technically as much as a boon as a bane. Given to their condition of sublime apartness if an innate member of the Nōrishin family take no special precaution - suffused as profoundly with the Reishi that make up the Soul Society as they are - they may be rather sensitive to such abilites as the Reishi absorption of the Quincy. Also they have a hard time to holding up in environments with low Reishi or in the absence thereof, such as in the Human World. The spiritual essence of a Nōrishin native translates unwell into the Mundane World - to the point that they need especially resilient Gigai to avoid separtation. This is usually done by sealing spells applied onto the artifice. Even in the most heavily masking artificial body they stand out by looking empyrean and have genuine difficulty to hide their Reiatsu. Even if they manage to, they must take extra caution to comply to the laws of pysics, as those seem to exempt them from their dominion to some degree. This causes such "errors" as floating instead of falling down properly, distorting light, or unintentionally manipulating substances in an unlikely manner - like drinking a metal spoon turned liquid along with tea. Either way Nōrishin souls have well founded reasons not to visit the Human World - or to leave Soul Society at all. It is implied that in Hell, a Nōrishin would attract hostile Togabito to their person as moths are drawn to a flame. Hasu no Hana showed allergic reaction to iron liquidified from a spoon after she ingested it as part of a cupful of tea obtained from the Human World. Category:Female Category:Souls Category:Seireitei Category:Kido Cops Category:Kido-Type Category:Soul Society